A Unexpected Change
by CuLlEnLuVr666
Summary: When Harmony Cullen-Black's daddies are accused of killing her long-lost sister, she has to take her sister's place at Hogwarts to find the real killer. But she finds more than that…. including love…. 1st fic! Be nice!
1. A letter?

_A.N. Hey peeps! This is my first fic so be nice! I wanted to put together my 2 fav films, cause I love them so much! Hope you enjoy chapter 1 – please review :D :D :D_

My name is Harmony Midnight Moonshine Cullen-Black. I have purple hair that glitters when I move, and floats behind me like a gossammur curtain in the breeze, and my eyes are as silver as the tears of vampire babies, and I was incredibly thin, like an anorexic, but in a stunning and fashionable way, and I was super healthy and fit which made me very attractive. My hair's not dyed, btw, it's like that naturally. My daddys always said that it meant that I was special, but I didn't know just how special until I got that letter…

I woke up in my bedroom, which was golden and purple and pink, and full of expensive gifts that my daddys had brought me. I switched on my widescreen tv and gasped at the horrifying horror that the horrified newsreader was reading. There was a murder! In my town! And they suspected my daddys! I quickly ran out of bed and put on my clothes.

I had a huge walk in wardrobe which was as big as a poor persons house. My clothes hung all around me, some as sparkly as my hair, some as dark as my soul. I chose a glittery sequined pink halterneck that was longer at the back than the front, revealing a tantulising glimpse of my stomach, and flattering my busty bust. It wasn't slutty, I wasn't a whore like those bitch girls at school, but I had the assets, and I didn't want to hide them. It was unfair to the rest of the world. I chose a short, tight fitting skirt to go with it. It made my ass look great and the boys loved it. It was really easy to put on as well, which was good as I needed to find my daddys quickly but didn't want to be undressed. I picked some pink fishnet tights and strappy high heeled sandels to go with it, and then I did my hair and makeup. I had all the best ranges and they always sent me free samples because I'm so beautiful they want me to model them from them but I always said no once they'd sent the samples. I chose my signature bright pink eyeshadow and eyeliner and coated my eyes. I applied my fake eyelashes like a pro, which I basically was. I found my favorite lipstick and put that on to. I then curled my hair into sexy ringlets and pulled it into a high pony tail. The guys loved watching it sway from side to side, and I liked to keep them happy.

I ran down the stair to find my daddys, Eddy and Jaco.  
"Harmony, whats wrong?" asked eddy, and I couldn't hold in a single, beautiful tear as he looked at me with a worried face.

Eddy wasn't like other people's daddys. For one thing, he didn't have a wife. He had my other daddy, Jaco, who he loved just as much. He also looked about my age, only a few years older, and was stunningly handsome, with amber eyes as beautiful as the sun. Of course, I didn't think that he was fit, that would be fricking weird, but I probably would have done if he wasn't my daddy. And if he wasn't gay. Eddy was the one who gave birth to me. That was because he was a vampire, and couldn't get Jaco pregnant. But thanks to millions of pounds in plastic surgery, he managed to give birth to me _(AN Shoud this be a spin off? Yes or no, let me know in Reviews!)_.

"Harmony has something happened?" my other daddy jaco asked. He was the man of their relationship. He had huge muscles but he didn't work out at all. He spent a lot of time picking daddy up, because he new it annoyed him because he was so weak and feminine. He had dark black hair that was almost as long as mine, and he had huge brown eyes that sparkled like diamonds. He sometimes wore eyeliner, and today it was dark purple with sparkles. It made him look emo, which was good as he was depressed.

"Did you really kill that girl they said you did on the tv this morning?" I asked my voice full of worry and despair, remenisent of a tragic heroine in a Brontay novel.

Eddie sighed. "I didn't. I haven't killed anyone for years. Only bad vampires kill people, you know that sweetie."  
"They said that they found your DNA at the scene of the crime. Both of yours," her tragic gaze fell upon Jaco. "and that the woman had been torn apart, like a wild animal had killed her."

Jaco was a werewolf, but he hadn't changed for ages, in case it would scare me. He only told me when he saw that I had his powers. It was something to do with my vampire blood, which meant that I could turn into any animal I liked as well as a wolf. My most common form was a beautiful red fox, and I'd stroll the streets at night when I was lonely or depressed, which was a lot of the time, because although my daddy's loved me very much, I'd never felt true love. All of the boys at my school would date me if I asked, I could tell by the way that they drooled when I walked past. But they were all too common for me, I needed someone at least as special as me.

"The police are coming to get us in order to stop us killing anyone else." Edy exclaimed. "It's up to you to clear our names. You won't be able to live here so you have to find somewhere else." He said, looking worried.

At that moment an owl flew through the stain glass window, which my daddys had had done for me, and which was of me looking like a sexy greek goddess. It magically flew straight through it, and it handed the letter it was carrying to me. The gorgeous golden owl then sat on Jaco's shoulder. I think it was waiting for a reply, but I don't know because it didn't tell me because it couldn't talk. Shocked, I opened the letter, which was heavy and yellowy paper. I opened it and read it. It said: **To Miss Harmony Midnight Moonshine Cullen-Black Your long lost sister Hermione Granger has resently been killed in a horrible brutal murder. The killers, Mr Jacob 'Jaco' Cullen-Black and Mr Edward 'Eddy' Cullen-Black, have been found and will be arrested soon. Your sister was a member of a magical school in England called Hogwarts, and will be missed terribly by her friends. You being at Hogwarts would help them to cope with her loss, and I imagine that you have magical abilities because of your extrordinry parents. You will be welcome at Hogarts.**

**From Albus Dumbledorr.**

I had to read through the leter a few times. It wasn't a surprise that I had magic powers it explained why I was so different. What surprised me was…

"I have a sister?" I screamed. "Had a sister." I corrected myself.

"It's a long story," said Eddie. "I don't have time to tell you now…"  
"We only thought that we had enough love for one child," Jaco sobbed "your life wouldn't have been as brilliant with a sister…"

"You gave me no choice!" I yelled. Although pink tinged tears were rolling down my cheeks, it only made me more beautiful. "What if I wanted a sister!"

"It was for the best!" said Eddie, crying along with me.

Suddenly the door burst open and a fat policeman with piggy eyes burst into the room, smelling of sweaty donuts. I screamed and hid behind the sofa, and Jaco jumped in front of Eddie, snarling protectively.

"Come quietly, or I'll hurt the girl." The fat, Smelly policeman shouted. I squelled and ran up to my room. As I went I could hear Jaco snarling at the policeman, and Edie egging him on. And then it was silent. And then I ran to my huge balcony and watched as my daddys were dragged away by the fat policemans friends. And then they dragged the fat policeman away. He looked a bit injuryed, but not dead. More tears flowed down my tragically beautiful face, and I felt my heart splinter. I'd lost a sister and two daddys all in one day.

I grabbed my prepacked emergency suitcase from my wardrobe. It was packed with all the things I would need in order to run away quickly, including all the latest cds and dvds for the trip, a selection of fine foods and wine, and fashionable makeup and jewellery. It also contained a bank card with an unlimited amount of money on it. It had been a gift to my daddies from the president after they saved him from evil vampires. I then grabbed my car keys from my bed side table and ran down the stairs to our basement garage. I pick out my favourite car, a silver Volvo _(AN like Edwards in the films only better)_ and drove it out of the garage. I headed towards the closest airport. I needed to get away, to England to find my sisters friends.

_TO BE CONTINUED…?_

… _Only if you review! Heart you peeps, hope you liked it!_


	2. A long trip?

_A.N. Hey peeps! Here's chapter 2! I was sooo excited when I finished chappie 1 that I just went on with this next 1! Hope you enjoy!_

When I arrived in England, it was sunny and the birds were singing, despite the pain in my heart. Maybe this bright, cheerful place was just what I needed. As soon as I left the airport I arrived in medievally village, like in shakespear plays. As people looked at me their mouths fell open, as if they'd never seen a beautiful, American girl before. It was if I was a kind godess who had come to give grace and beauty to the mortals.

I ran into the village shop, my pink suitcase still in my hand, and peered at the boy behind the counter through my sunglasses. He seemed even more shocked than the other peasants, and no wonder – he was uglier than most of them as well.

"Do you know the way to Hogwarts?" I asked, and his mouth opened further still, probably due to the musical beauty of my voice. I sighed, shaking out my lushious purple hair in annoyance at his stupidity. His face went even stupider and uglyier.

"Errr there is no such place in good fine England my Lady. It sounds like a place from the merry north of Scotland." The old man behind the ugly boy replied. He had a bowtie and suspeneders and looked like a proper English gentleman. I thanked him and then got the first train to Scotland. It took 3 days to get there, because there were some crashes because of poor weather and trees falling and other accidents.

When I arrived in Scotland, it was snowy, even though it was the middle of the summer. It was very beautiful, almost as much as me, but not quite. I walked up the small cobbled street until I found a sign saying 'HOGSMEAD THIS WAY". It sounded a bit like Hogwarts, so I decided to follow it for a bit. I dragged my pink suitcase along, until I met a boy who offered to carry it for me. It was really heavy, so I was glad to have someone else. He followed me and eventually we arrived at Hogmeed.

There were lots of fancy looking clothes shops, so I decieed to go shoping to cheer myself up. I brought lots of expensive dresses and funy dressing gown things that they called robes and skirt and blouses and they accepted my card, but were confused by the fact that it had the American Presidents signature on the back. I gave all of the bags to the boy, who said his name was Neville _(AN Neville will be important, so don't forget him! )_. We went up a path and he said it led to the school.

"Why are you at school if it's the holidays?" I asked him, a cute look of confusion on my face. Neville sighed, and looked emo for a moment.

"My parents are dead and hate my gran, so Dumblydor said I could stay at school over the holidays. It's great, but really lonely. Maybe we can be friends?" he said, looking depressively hopeful.

I sighed and turned away. I knew that he'd try to get with me at some point, but I didn't think it would be so soon. He just wasn't my type though. I needed strong and powerful to look after me, not this awkward looking boy. His expression reminded me of a puppy. An ugly puppy, but a puppy all the same. I couldn't be too mean to him. "Look Neville, I'm sure you're lovely but I just lost my unknown sister and my daddys are in jail. I don't have space in my heart for a boyfriend."

"Oh no no no!" said Neville, shaking his head and laughing awkwardly. "I didn't mean to be your boyfriend, your far too… lovely for someone as pitiful as me." I didn't like the way he looked me up and down, but at least he was honest. "I just need a friend right now."

"Just a… friend?" I said.

I'd never had many close friends, especially not friends who were boys. I'm not sure it would suit me.

"I'm sorry Neville," I said, shatting his dreams again. "But I don't think that would work."

"Youre just like her then," ssaid Neville, surprisingly venomous as he turned away from me.

"Like who?"

"Like Hermione! You're her twin, I can see that. She didn't want to be my friend either. No one wants to be friends with poor, stupid Neville."

To be perfectly honest I could see why. He was really ugly and not that intelligent. But he was really pitiful, and I felt really sorry for him. His sorrows touched my black and unloved heart. But his hateful words about my sister pierced it horribly. I decided I would just play it safe for now, but some bitching may be needed later to pay back the comments about Hermione.

"I guessed I could be your friend. Only for the summer though, because it might ruining my chances to make friends if they knew I was friends with you." I sighed in despair at the thought of being his friend, but at least I had a minion. I LOLed at that thought.

Neville sighed, but nodded and we continued walking.

When we got to Hogwarts I gasped at the size of it. It was almost as big as Daddies house, but it was older and uglier than our house. We walked up the driveway and I wondered how long it would be before the red convertible _(AN I don't know anything about cars, but it's like Rosalie's car in the movies)_ I had ordered arrived. I hope they have somewhere I can park it. Sadly, there was no where that I could park. There were no cars to be seen anywhere. What kind of fancy school was this if no one could afford a car. Neville was talking to me about something as we walked together, but I wasn't paying attention. Maybe there would be other boys to fall head over heels in love with me at the school. They'd probably be much better looking than Neville as well. It didn't take much to be better looking than Neville.

"Neville, I have to tell you something if we're going to be friends." I said, stopping in my tracks.

"What is it?" Neville asked as he struggled to hold onto my bags.

"Im never going to love you I hope you know that," she said "So if that's the only reason that you want to be friends then forget it. Also I'm a half werewolf half vampire."

"That's cool." Neville said.

Suddenly the doors opened and a gorgeous red head ran out. He stopped on the top step. His lushious red hair fluttered in the breeze. It took my breath away to look at him. His deep, meaningful blue eyes almost glowed in the summer sun. One single tear rolled down his sun kissed cheek, and I fort the urge to run and kiss it away. He wore a sexy butten up shirt which he wore open and it flew about in the wind like a cape. He also wore short shorts that flattered his sexy ass. He ran fluidly down the steps towards me and Neville. I couldn't hear what he said because I was distracted by his rippling chest.

"Ron, this is Harmony Midnight Moonshine Cullen-Black. Harmony, this is Ron Weasley. He was Hermione's boyfriend. He's was so upset when he heard." Neville explained, looking oddly annoyed.

Suddenly Ron flung himself into my arms. He was crying heavily and I knew it was because he had lost his one true love. Well, I thought to myself, maybe it's time he found a better one, like me. I know it sounds bitchy, but I'm sure Hermione would agree, even though we never met. It was like she was guiding me, by talking to me from beyond the grave.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_SOONSOONSOON! Love you all peeps, but mostly my one reviewer! You totally made my day, thanks! More reviews this time?_


	3. A rival?

_A.N. SORRY PEEPS! My stupid parents banned me from the internet coz I wasn't working hard at college and then I just fogot, soz! The new HP movie made me have to update though. OMG the epicness of it. Anyway, please review :D :D :D_

Chapter 3

Ron lay sobbing in my arms as me and Neville walked up the stairs to the big doors. He was super light and I loved the feel of him in my arms as I carried him. It wasn't a struggle at all to carry him, as I had my werewolf/vampire strength. Neville was mumbling something about Ron being pysco or something coz of Hermiones death, but I couldn't really care.

Suddenly a huge shadow appeared in the doorway. He had a really pointy hat and long white hair that he obviously took care of. He was wearing a long black dressing gown thing that glittered as he moved, it was so awesome and I really wish I new where he got it. He had a huge sign over his head, obviously held up by magic (or slave owls) saying: **DIS IS LIKE TOTALLY DA HEAD MASTER OF HOGARTS ABLUS DUMBLEDORE**. I could easily tell that he was incharge because of his epic epicness.

"You must be Harmony Midnight Moonshine Cullen-Black. I am Profesor Dumbldore, the leader of this school. You have already met some of the students, so I see." He said in a loud epic voice.

"Yes I am. Did you know my sister Hermione when she was here? I'd like to hear more about her if I can." I said.

"Of course." He said "lets go have tea and scones in my office and I'll tell you all about her."

Hours and hours later I left Dumblydores office, feeling much closer to my dead sister than ever before. I found Neville and Ron waiting for me. Apparently I was going to stay in Grifindor tower with them over the rest of the summer so that I didn't get lonely. I completely blanked Neville and followed Ron to the entrance. Then I noticed something strange ….

"OMG Ron! What happened to your lushious red hair?" I gasped.

"I died it," Ron said as he ran his fingers through his black hair "It made me look too happy. I don't want to look happy when inside I feel like killing myself."

'It looks nice" I said, wrapping a strand of his silky black hair round my finger. "You were cute ginger, but your sexy now."

He blushed as red as his hair used to be.

"Well you're sexy any way," he said.

Neville coughed. I'd forgotten he was there, I was to lost in Ron's dreamy eyes.

"What is it?" I spat, hoping to drive him away with my awesome evilness (I wasn't really evil, I was just pretending.)

"Can you two not do that around me?" said Neville. "We all know you like each other, that doesn't meen you have to rub it in my face."

"We don't…" said Ron.

"It's true!" I said, swooning. "Theres no use denying it – I knew I loved you since the moment I saw you!"

"My girlfriend died a few days ago," said Ron. "I can't do this now."

As Neville laughed, he stormed off, still as gorgeous as ever.

Suddenly with out any warning a red headed girl jumped out at me. Her hideous nails were 3 inches long and she was aiming them at my face, and her stupidily skimpy skirt made her look like a slut which I guess she must have been, and her t-shirt was really tight around her to be honest no existant chest which did her no favours. She was screaming in a high pitched and frankly annoying voice.

I easily dodged it and tapped her stomach gently. She flew into the stone wall and fell to the floor growning. Now I looked at her again, I could tell she was related to Ron in some way. She stood up and flicked her poorly curled hair over her shoulder.

"You bitch, how dare you hit me. And how dare you hurt my Wonwon!" she screeched.

"What are you on about?" I said "He's not your Wonwon! He's my Ronny-kins!" This whore-bitch was obviously not up to date on whats-whats. I might have excused her ignorance if she had decided to be a complete bitch to me. Now it was war!

"He's totally my Wonwon, Cos I'm his Gingin, epicly awesome sister!" I gasped. She was such a terrible person with such crappy fashion I could never belive that she was related to my utterly lushious and emo Ronny. I pushed past her, my sexy swagger showing just how much better I was than her. She was like a bug in the mud compaired to my superim wonderfulness, and Ron would defiantly see that. He would never want such a bitchy whore over such an beuty Queen like me.

I made my way to the common room noing insictivly where it was. I could feel Rons presence pulling me towards him. I knew that I'd be safe with him, and that I'd make sure he got over his other loves quickly enough to become mine forever. Neville was following me, trying to tell me something about the bitch Gingin, but I couldn't care less. I just needed my Ronny-kins.

_AN: I will update agin soon, promise! Now review are good motivation. See ya peeps!_


End file.
